The Golden boy next door
by vampchick09
Summary: "I almost had a heart attack he took his towel that wrapped around his waist..." The Insitute is unavailable, the Clave moves the Lightwoods, next to a redheaded girl. Plz give it a chance! The story is Better than the summary for Real!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This my 2****nd**** fanfic! I realli fell in love with this couple…Jace is so **_**sexy**_** ;) I just love him. Okay so Clary might seem like a peeping tom w/her binoculars, but can you realli blame her? Because if there was a Gorgeous Man with Jace's body right across the street, I wouldn't be able to stop myself either. HAHA! Well enjoy! **_(I'm not as good as most people are with describing things. But hopefully give it a chance.)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments…or Jace :( 3 **

Clary's POV

It was a sunny day, but not hot, that you feel like melting once the door is open. Thank God it's October.

I was sitting on the window ledge in my room drawing in my sketch pad. Around the corner I see a U-haul van driving down the street and it parks in front of an empty house across from mine. The movers started unloading furniture, then a dark blue Mustang comes behind the truck and parks. The driver comes out and has honey blonde curls, then another guy comes out and he has black hair, next a girl comes out, she has long black hair she's so beautiful and tall she's wearing some gorgeous boots and long legs.

And finally a Minivan came around and parked, it appeared that the 2 adults are the parents, and they have another son that looks around 10 yrs old.

I went to go get my binoculars that I got at a yard sale one day. I followed the honey blond guy as he goes inside the house. I figured that he picked the room that is across from mine; also the other guy with black hair comes into picture with boxes, looks like they're going to share the room. If only I could read lips and know what they are talking about.

I gasped as I see him take off his black V-neck shirt. Oh. My. God. He's Gorgeous! Look at those Pec muscles, wash board Abs, and those biceps! And to make him look badass, he has a tattoo that curls around his biceps. He grabs a towel and talks to the other guy and leaves.

"Clary! It's time for dinner your favourite, tortellini."

"Okay, coming Mom."

"Mmm…this is so good, thanks Mom." I eat as quickly as I can, I finished and stood up to put my dish in the washer.

"Clary honey, are you in a hurry for something?"

"What? Well I just have so much homework to do, that I want to finish before Vampire Diaries start on t.v." I lied VD is on Thursdays, but she doesn't know that.

I skip steps going up to my room and I grab my binoculars from my bed, and I see that he just finished his shower. He turns to look out the window and for a second I thought he saw me, but I ducked down to the ground as fast as I could. Slowly, I go back up an inch, he's in his room and shuts the door. **(should have mentioned before that the curtain is open.) **

My mouth is getting dry, I need water. _'where's my water bottle, oh here it is on my counter, that is really refreshing.' _Next thing you know I almost had a heart attack, he took off his towel around his waist, so that he could dry his dripping hair while the water drops tease me going down his Pecs and Abs, he saved me from an attack cause he had put his boxers beforehand. _'Phewph' _**(I don't know how to spell it when they wipe their hand across their forehead cause they're relieved.)**

I think I just got wet down there.

Since I was so busy ogling his perfect body and tattoo, I didn't notice that I was standing in full view. He is staring right at me, now I'm really having a heart attack before I dropped my binoculars I saw him smirk. My God, my face feels like a tomato, the only thing I can do is drop to the ground.

Jace's POV

The Institute got some what destroyed. How you say? When no Downworlders can come in and make havoc. Well Isabelle was cooking and everyone knows she can't cook. Apparently she turned on the stove to boil water for some pasta; she got a phone call from someone and just left. The recipe was next to the burner and it fell which let the kitchen slowly catch on fire, gradually spreading to couple of spare bedrooms that are on the bottom. Before it got worse Mayrse came back call 9-1-1 and let mundane firefighters into the Institute to stop the fire. She had also Called Magnus for a favor which was to make the firefighters forget that they saw the Institute.

The Clave thought that it would be a good idea for the Lightwoods to live somewhere else temporarily, while they decide how they are going to fix the place up. Isabelle was forgiven from The Clave, since it wasn't so tragic and the important rooms were untouched.

I don't blame Isabelle at all, I think I'm goin to like here since there's a pretty redheaded petite girl staring right at me with her binoculars, which is quite weird because The Clave had the house were at glamoured. _'Hmm… I don't know how she can see me.'_

**Well did you like? Was it good or suckish? I don't blame you if you think it sucks. IDK. I'm thinkin of makin it a 3-shot perhaps. **

**- REVIEW! Plz?**

**-Vampchick09 ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews, story and the other Alerts! I so glad you all thought it was funny! I tried my best to make it interestin for my readers! You're the BEST!**

Clary's POV

"Hey Clary, wanna go to the Video games store then to Beanz and Beyond Café. They have great Passion Lemonade."

"Sure Simon sounds great! Meet you in 10min."

"Ok. bye" I hung up my cell and got ready. In a 1-shoulder shirt, ripped skinny jeans, my black leather jacket and sneakers.

Leaving EB Games, Entering Beanz and Beyond

"Lets go back to my place and Play Mortal Combat! I can totally kick your ass."

"Yah…Mmm…Love the smell of coffee its delic- "

I felt like I bump into a brick wall my nose hurts. Poor nose.

"Ow, sorry I- "

"Don't worry, wait, I know you, You live across the street where I live. You were watching me."

Oh Shit, It's the honey blonde guy, that I was spying on.

"I wasn't really watching you, Per se."

"There was some kind of Bee's nest above your room."

"Really, I think you're lying. You think I'm irresistible."

"What I think, is that ego of yours is too big for your head."

"You Loved seeing me half naked, once I got out of the shower." He smirked. Ughh cocky bastard! Why does he have to be attractive with gorgeous golden eyes!

"What! You saw him naked?" Simon yelled in my ear.

"No! No, I didn't he was wearing boxers." He definitely looked annoyed now.

"Ohh, so that makes it better."

"Uggh! Shut up." I feel my cheeks getting red. Jace was laughing.

"I-I'm sorry," I said "I won't do it again." Well, maybe next I'll be super careful. Haha!

"I'm Jace Wayland, and don't worry about it." He smiled

"I'm Clary Fray and this is my friend, Simon."

"Hey." Said Simon. Jace never heard a name like that. He looks quite adorable when he smiles, instead of him smirking at me.

"Well I gotta go, see you later _neighbor."_ He winked and walk away.

"Uh…ok bye!"

Simon's POV

Uggh, they're neighbors, and she saw him practically naked already. I hate that guy.

Jace's POV

Clary hmm…I like the sound of that. Her hair so fiery red and wild, and those Emerald green eyes shine brightly like the jewel. She's so beautiful. _Wait, _what am I saying she is a mundane, which means: we can't get close or she'll find out about the shadowhunter world. But its very strange no mundane can see through glamours. Maybe there's a chance I could take her out somewhere. Hmm…

"Hey Jace, where did you go?"

" 'Sup Alec? Went to a café, and bump into the girl who lives next door, 'Clary'."

"Clary? How do you know she lives next door? We just moved in yesterday."

"I caught her checking me out, through her window after I took a shower." I said smirking.

Alec look kind of annoyed about this and I suspect why, but if I confronted him about it. It would be…

Awkward.

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Its kind of hard writing in a guy's POV so if kinda sucks then My Bad, cause I'm not a guy, incase you didn't know. HAHA! **

**-Vampchick09 ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! So here's chapter 3! Now I think this chapter is really good! It's so exciting! YAY! **

**Disclaimer: **_**I Don't Own**_** The Mortal Instruments or Delirium by Lauren Oliver. Now if you read Delirium by Lauren Oliver, you'll know why I put Delirium in the disclaimer. Enjoy the chapter!**

Clary's POV (5:00 pm)

Simon and I were walking on Park Avenue, we were heading back to his house and on the way was an old looking Cathedral. "Hey Simon want to check out the Inside of the Cathedral over there," I said pointing to the church. "I always seen it but never gone inside."

Simon looked at the church and says "I guess, and take a quick detour, before we go and start playing the video game."

"Ok let's go." The inside looks kind of like a crime scene with tape around that says "Caution Do Not Enter." Over by the left is an elevator. '_Do churches normally have elevators?' _ "Let's try the 3rd floor." I told Simon.

"Hmm…Interesting there's bedrooms with closets and personal belongings and I think people live here." Simon said.

"Huh…never heard of people living in -" I turned around to get a better view and saw Jace.

"Ahh!" We both screamed.

"What are you doing here?" Jace said slightly a bit angry.

"Uh-I-I saw the Elevator."

"Elevator? It's supposed to be glamoured. How did you find it?"

"Glamoured?" Simon asked.

"Never mind" Jace growled.

"Let's go!" Jace grabbed me by the arm and led me to the exit. "Excuse me!" I broke free from his grasp.

"Exactly what are _you_ doing here?" I crossed my arms.

"Just came to grab some equipment I needed."

"Now let's go." Jace said. Simon grabbed my hand and said, "Come on Clary, we better listen to him and leave." We finally reached outside and the sky looked amazing it was orangey-pink. The sun will start to go down soon, the sunset isn't for another 1hr or 2. "Wow, It must be getting late." I said.

I feel Jace standing behind me almost whispering in my ear and says, "Of course it's even more amazing at sunset _around 7:30pm_ the sky looks like its on fire especially at _Coney Island._ You should really see it." He pauses his voice low and casual. He might be telling me something important.

"Tonight it will probably be amazing."

I can hear my brain clicking; he's given me a time and place. "Are you asking me to- ?" I start to ask but Simon had to drag me away and say "Let's go, I'm starving."

"But-I-fine, I'm hungry too." I look over my shoulder, maybe he'll give me a sign that he _was_ asking me out, but he had already gone.

That evening I couldn't concentrate all I could think about was if Jace wanted to meet me at Coney Island. Luke asked me for coffee and Instead gave him tea. "Umm…this is tea." Luke said. "Ohh right, my bad." _Around 7:30pm the sky looks like it's on fire especially at Coney Island. You should really see it…_

I went upstairs to my room and grabbed my Binoculars; Jace wasn't in his room only his brother. _'Should I go? Hmm…I know a coin toss, it's better to leave it to fate. Heads I go and Tails I don't go.' _I look for a quarter in my Jeans; '_Okay here goes nothing.' _I flip the quarter and it lands on the floor, it's rolling down the stairs. '_Uggh.' _Finally I caught it and the coin decided that's its…Heads. I look at my watch it's 6:45pm; I call a cab the driver says "Be there in 10mins."

"Okay thank-you."

I grab my make-up bag, which I got from M.A.C they were promoting Wonder Women. I love her; I clean my face and re-do my make-up. I use plumy shade of purple as a crease colour for a smokey eye look. It could it also be used with golds, or any neutral colours as a base; Since the purple has a red base it will make the green in my eyes really stand out, and won't clash with my red hair. A spritz of Nina Ricci perfume (the one shaped like an apple.) I hear the taxi cab honk; I grab my cell and tell my Mom. "Hey Mom, I'm gonna go out,"

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To Coney Island Ok, with a new friend of mine."

"Okay but don't be late, be home by 10pm."

"Thanks Mom."

In the cab on the way to Coney Island

I look at my watch it's 7:25. "Okay Miss, were here and the Beach is straight ahead."

"Thank-you." I give him $10 and leave. The Beach at this time of day is pretty empty. I scan the beach but I don't see anyone, its 7:30pm maybe it was just in my head, _'Did I really think he was asking me out? Maybe I'll wait 10mins, and if he doesn't show up, then I know I was delusional.' _

10mins Later.

The sun was beginning to go down, Jace was right the sky did look like it was on fire. I stand up to leave he isn't showing up. "Waiting for me Clary" I gasped and turn around to see his beautiful face. He was wearing a black shirt and jacket, with black jeans and he had some kind of weapon hidden under his jacket.

"Jace, Hey you're here." I said still a bit a loss for words.

"In the flesh, come on I brought a blanket and some turkey sandwiches." We sit down and watch the rest of the sunset go down. "You were right about the sky, it looks so beautiful at this time."

"Not as beautiful as you." I blush and look away from his hypnotizing eyes and eat the rest of my sandwich.

"So the other 2 boys and the girl are your brothers and sister?"

"They sure are but I'm adopted." That's why he has blonde hair and they don't.

"Alec is the oldest one, my brother. My sister Isabelle and Max the youngest one."

"Oh that's cool I don't have any siblings." I said.

"So what exactly were you doing in the church?" I asked.

"How did you see the elevator that leads to the bedrooms?" So he is the kind of guy that answers a question with a question.

"Well I didn't see it right away, it had kind of disfigured until I really concentrated, then we went up."

He pulls me to my feet and squeezes my hand once. "I'll race you." He grinned

"Only if you're ready to lose" I say.

"You think you can beat me?"

"I know I can." He points to the buoys and says "The first one to the buoys wins." _'Wait in the water.'_

"You mean into the Ocean?" I say.

"You can't swim or Scared?" I turn to see his face and he smirks at me.

"No, I'm not scared and Yes I can swim."

"1,2,3, Go!" We're running and hes real fast, I am too but the Ocean water kind of drags you down with my clothes soaked; Jace Won.

"I won!" Jace said grinning. "You cheated." I know he didn't cheat, but didn't know what to say; I could stare into his eyes all day and just get lost in them.

"How did I cheat?" Jace asked incredulously. "I don't know, it looked like the water didn't even drag you down." We were out of the Ocean soaking wet. Well this might be awkward, when my Mom asks me why I'm soaking wet. Damn I didn't bring extra clothes. My breath hitched. Jace was staring intently into my eyes, he raised his hand to my cheek and caressed it gently with his thumb, then he looked down to my lips and leaned down…All of a sudden something came and attack us.

"Clary! Stay back it's a Forsaken."

"A what?" I see him bring out the dagger that he had under his jacket, and some other weapons. _'I think it's coming after me but why?' "Ahhh!"_

"Clary!" Jace comes and stabs that thing in the back center and that thing screeches so loud I covered my ears, and it dissipates. "Jace," I sighed deeply "What happened? Oh, My God. I think I want to go home now. How did you kill that thing?"

"It was a Forsaken, I stabbed it through its main living core, Clary…I'm a Shadow Hunter."

**Dun, dun, dun, dunnnn… hes a Shadow Hunter. She probably doesn't know what that is. Hehe. Well this is the longest chapter so far. I hoped you enjoyed it and my fingers are killing me because I'm typing this up for you guys! YAY!**

**Clary: He is one **_**SEXY**_** Shadow Hunter! Please make him my boyfriend**

**Me: Only if they**_** REVIEW.**_

**Clary: Please REVIEW, Jace was gonna kiss me but then the Forsaken had to ruin the moment.**

**Jace: Sup? I'm totally badass I killed that thing in record time. HAHA! *winks at Clary***

**Clary: *Blushes* **

**Well then you heard her REVIEW! **

**-Vampchick09 ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just wanted to thank for all the reviews they're awesome! Your Awesome! Well here's the next chapter…yay! :) I gave you guys a little gift: a bit of lemon or fluffiness, which ever you guys call it. My fingers hurt already. HAHA **

Clary's POV

That night I couldn't sleep I was restless, it was 12:30am and all I could do was stare at the ceiling. We rode back home in his car in silence, I was speechless; I didn't know what to think. When we reached my house he explained what a shadow hunter was. Jace had said that he's a shadow hunter and so was Alec, Isabelle and his parents. A cross offspring between angels and humans, or Nephilim, also that no human or 'mundane' as he put it cannot see past the glamours. Also the house where they live is glamoured too; If I can see through it does that mean I'm not human? I turn to see my alarm clock 12:45am. Right before the Forsaken came out to attack us, Jace was about to kiss me; they say the pause before the actual kiss is better than the actual kiss, I'm not sure if I agree with the public I was pretty bummed when we got interrupted.

_*Flashback* _

_My mom was kinda pissed that I came soaking wet and dripping water everywhere. "What happened? Why are you soaking wet Clary?"_

"_Oh we decided to go inside the Ocean and go for a swim, forgot to take extra clothes with me, sorry."_

"_Well go and change so you don't drip anymore." _

_*End of flashback*_

Once again I looked at the clock it said 1:00am, I feel tired but I just can't sleep. I wonder if Jace is awake or sleeping, I want to ask him if he thinks I'm human or not, what if I'm not my whole life was a lie. And ask him if he has a suspicion why the Forsaken were after me. I got out of bed, figured I wouldn't sleep got my keys and sneakers.

I tippy-toe down the hall went out of the back door, and went to Jace's house found his room. There was a next to his room which gets in the way sometimes when I'm looking out my window, but not right now I lift my foot to climb on to the lowest branch. I make my way up to reach the level of his window, I get a few scratches on my hands, and they were also sticky with zap. I finally reached his window; looking for something to throw at it I search my pockets and find some coin change. I use the pennies first, "Jace!" I try to scream but afraid I would wake the rest of the family. **(The window curtain is closed I forgot to mention)**

I still have a nickel and a dime left, I use the nickel "Jace!" I shouted a bit louder. No luck. Now the dime and I threw it "Jace!" The curtain flickers and see Jace starring at me with a _Are-you-crazy-your-gonna-get-yourself-killed_ look.

"Clary! What are you doing in a tree? You're gonna get yourself killed!" His anger is quite a turn on… except if it's your mom then it's annoying. "Get in here quickly, take my hand." I slid closer to the edge, slowly reach for his hand and hold it. As I lift my foot to the window ledge my foot slips.

"AHH! Jace pull me up hurry!"

"Don't worry I got you!" He pulled me up halfway and I did the rest to help him. My heart was pounding so hard I could barely breathe, mostly because Jace is hugging me so hard my face is squished against his hard pecs. He pulled away to look straight into my eyes.

"Don't you _ever _do that again, You hear me" Jace said and hugged me hard once more.

"Yes" I nodded "I'm sorry, I just couldn't sleep and wanted to talk to you." We sat on his bed I stared at my sneakers.

"I just keep thinking maybe, I'm not human since I can see things I didn't know existed, maybe I'm living a lie."

"Well we don't for certain if your human or not right now, so well just say your human for now." Jace said as he lifted my chin so that we were eye-to-eye.

"Okay." I said. Jace studied my hand and took in his hand; I could still feel the sting from the scratches. He raised my hand to his lips and kissed the scratches. My breath hitched; His lips are so soft against my skin, took my right hand and did the same but this time hes placing a trail of kisses up my arm, then to my neck and My God did his lips to wonderful things to me. I moaned quietly and gasped when I felt him bite my neck and sucked lightly.

He pulls away and I look into his liquid golden eyes _ablaze_. Took hold of his shirt in my fists and pulled him to me hard and kissed him. Its takes no time at all for Jace's body to respond and before I know I have my legs wrapped around his waist. The feel of his hands under my shirt sends electric shocks to my body, his lips leave my mouth, and kisses along my jaw as I gasp for air. Then to my neck gently bites and sucks; I think me might be giving me a hickey which feels like bliss and then stops to gasp for air. My hands move to his t-shirt, I take the edges as I lift it over his head and throw it across the room which lands on Alec's head.

My hands roam his gorgeous muscles taking in all of his beauty; I kiss his neck just like he did to me and trail down to pecs and then to his abs. He stops me and says "I think it's a crime you're wearing to many clothes." I smirk at him and take my shirt off in that sexy way I always see girls doing in t.v. and throw which of course lands on Alec as well. Jace's eyes go wide as he sees my black lacy bra. He crashes his lips to mine melting with one another, he begs for entrance so I let him and fought for dominance, which he wins. I hear some groaning noise to the right but I ignore it.

"Jace, What the hell is going on?" Alec said as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes. Shit! We made too much noise.

"Alec, we didn't mean to wake you up." Jace said.

"Who is that? And what is she doing here?"

"Oh, this is Clary she lives next door, remember I told you she just wanted to talk."

"It didn't look like talking to me, more like moaning and sucking face." Alec said irritated. He holds up my tank top and says "Is this yours _Clary?_" I step off Jace's bed to take my shirt back with my face feeling red; thank god it's still dark. "Yah…Uh… sorry, I better get going." Put my shirt back on as quickly as possible.

"Talk to you later Jace." I walk out the room and see Isabelle walking out of the bathroom and stops as soon as she sees me.

"Are you a mundie girl? What are you doing here?"

"I-Uh…" First Alec, now this! Ugh come on. "Clary wait," Jace said behind me. "Jace…" Isabelle gave him a quizzical look.

"Izzy, Clary was just going home, why don't we all go to sleep and talk about this in the morning." I just stood there in the middle looking back and forward between Jace and Isabelle.

"It is morning its 3:00am." She whispered yelled.

"Well Um…have a good night sleep Clary, see you later ok?" Jace said.

"Good night Jace, Isabelle." I walked past her while she gave me an annoyed look.

**Well that was awkward. Poor Clary.**

**Clary: That was one HOT make –out session, totally makes up for the interruption at the beach. **

**Jace: Damn! I'm good. **

**Me: Soo I have only 1 thing to say…Review! Ohh and who ever reads my other story "Unexpected Visitors" I'll be updating that soon too. Also 1 more thing I was thinking of writing and other story about Jace and Clary here's the summary:**

**Jace is an Assassin, he's HOT (of course) and has got a new mission to kill Clary Fray. Luke Clary's stepdad works for the government to create some kind of prototype (don't know yet) so they kidnap her dad, Clary finds out follows his trail some other Assassins come to kill her she kills them and 1 escapes to tell the their boss he hires Jace who always gets the job done. Clary has some kind of leather outfit and has a mask. Jace and Clary meet but he doesn't know it's her. Will Jace fall in Love? Will he still be able to kill her? Find out!**

**Jace: 21 yrs old, Clary: 19 or 20 yrs old haven't decided. What do you think her age should be? And what do you think of the story? Bye.**

**-Vampchick09 ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello guys! So Here is the real chapter 5! Hope you guys forgive me :). And Thanks to my new Beta reader _EmeraldEyes1994_! Sweeeet! Also guess what! Today I woke up at 7:50 am ate an Orange and ran to the Mall, went Michael Hill the Jewelry store they were havin a raffle ticket contest to the first come, first serve people (moi) and I Won a pair of Diamond earrings! YAY! It made my day xD.

I went past their store 2 days before and saw a sign sayin they were have a HUGE SALE on Oct 27, with a raffle ticket contest. hehe

Also 1 more thing I don't remember if I mention their ages in the beginning, if I didn't Clary is 17, Jace 19 and Oliver 18. So everyone is around the late teens. K? Ok.

Clary's POV 4 days later

I haven't seen Jace since the night in his room. I figured that we should take things slower after the looks Alec gave me, and I was a mundie anyways. Well, at least for now since I don't really know if I am or not. So I avoided Jace when I saw him at the Café; and I kept my curtains closed so I wouldn't be tempted to peek through my window to see him.

Simon and I were in Eric's garage, for band rehearsal. "Guess what, guys?" Eric said, "I booked a gig at _Beanz and Beyond, _they have bands' night every week. So this Friday night at 7 we got a spot to perform." The other members whooped in celebration.

"Awesome, you're coming right?" Simon asked me.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it."

"Sweet, my first gig with the band," Kyle said.

"Hey Simon, can I request a song? Please?" I gave him my best begging-child voice.

"Fine, which one?"

" 'You Make Me Feel' … by Cobra Starship."

"Fine," Simon said grudgingly. Everyone else groaned.

"I already made flyers and I'll post them anywhere I can." Eric said.

"Cool," I said.

They started playing and I had to admit they were not bad at all. And ever since Kyle joined the band they've had some sex appeal to attract some more female fans. Simon said they changed their name to Millennium Lint, which is better than their previous name choices. Haha.

Jace's POV

We all sat at the table in silence. "So who was that girl the other night?" said Isabelle, breaking the silence.

"There was another girl here, when?" Max looked up from his cereal and comic book.

"Just eat your cereal, Max" I said. After a moment I decided to answer his question, "Her name is Clary. Besides, can you blame her? No one can resist my glorious body." I wiggled my eyebrows.

"She had no right being here, she's a Mundane," Alec said.

"Mundane…maybe not, she can see through glamours, and a Forsaken almost attacked her, but I killed it before it could get to her."

"Is it possible that she's a Shadow Hunter and doesn't know it?" Isabelle's eyes lit up. "It would be great not being the only girl! You should totally bring her over so we can hang out," she said.

"Maybe she got brainwashed," said Max.

"Brainwashed?" Alec asked.

"Hmm…brainwash. Who could be capable of that sort of thing?" I said.

"Maybe Magnus Bane? The High Warlock of Brooklyn?" Isabelle suggested.

Isabelle could be right; he is The High Warlock of Brooklyn. Clary would be thrilled that we have some sort of lead on what she is.

Isabelle got up and walked toward the kitchen and said, "I'm going out shopping. I'm gonna find me some new boots." She grabbed her keys and stopped in the middle of the door way. "Hey guys check this out," she yelled.

"_Millennium Lint band playing _

_At Beanz and Beyond_

_7pm Friday Oct.28, 2011_

_Discount on coffee and biscuits_

_To everyone who comes"_

"We should check it out…get some coffee. I like their coffee." I said.

"That sounds great!"

"Sure, why not," Alec chimed in. "Isn't that tomorrow?"

"It sure is."

Clary's POV

"Simon, you ready for tonight's show?" I called into the dressing room aka unisex bathroom.

He opened the door, his dark hair ruffled with the Rocker look. "You bet, it's pretty cool that there's discount on coffee." He chuckled.

"I know! Well, it's 6:50, you better get up there," I said, pushing him towards the stage.

"Good Luck! Whoop, Whoop." Simon shook his head and laughed.

I was pretty surprised by the number of people in the place. It was probably the discount coffee. People will do anything with a bribe. I took a seat by the window. When I saw a vaguely familiar shape out of the corner of my eye, I turned slightly to get a better view. It was a guy with brown hair slightly curled. He noticed me staring at him and he looked back at me. When I saw his green eyes with that little tint of orange in the middle, I knew exactly who it was.

The band started playing then- a song I recognized as "Sparks" by Coldplay.

"_Did I drive you away?__  
><em>_I know what you'll say,__  
><em>_You'll say 'Oh, sing one you know,__  
><em>_But I promise you this,__  
><em>_I'll always look out for you,__  
><em>_Yea that's what I'll do __  
><em>_I Say oh...I say oh…"_

"Clary?" Oliver said.

"Oliver! Oh my God you're back! When did you get into town?"

"Today, actually. As soon as I stepped out of the cab some flyer flew in my face and I decided to come here."

"It's great to see you it's been so long." I say. Oliver was my best friend when I was little in elementary school. But in middle school he said his family was moving to Toronto, Canada. It was a sad day, but soon I met Simon and now we're best friends.

"Come here give me a hug," I said to him, reaching my arms out in the hug-me pose. Oliver hugged me hard, and I couldn't help but think that he looked great. He used to be scrawny, but now he looked like he worked out. _Damn._

"Remember when we were in the playground and we'd have Monkey Bar races? And then all those times we were on the seesaw?" I said.

"We owned that seesaw," Oliver said, laughing. "Or when we chased the Ice Cream truck down the street?" Oliver said and we both started laughing hard.

"Or when we had movie nights with popcorn and you slept over."

"That one time when you overloaded the popcorn machine and the kernels were exploding everywhere…" I said laughing. "Good times."

"_My heart is yours,__  
><em>_It's you that I hold on to,__  
><em>_Yea that's what I'll do __  
><em>_I know I was wrong,__  
><em>_But I won't let you down,__  
><em>_Oh yeah I will,__  
><em>_Yes I will"_

That's when I saw Jace, Alec, and Isabelle walk through the door. Nervous thoughts floated through my brain, _What are they doing here? Did they see the flyer? Oh crap._

"Hey Clary!" Isabelle said as she ran up to me. "I'm Isabelle, but you probably already know. Sorry I was a bit mean the other day."

"Oh it's fine really," I said nervously. "Did you guys come to see the band?" I asked.

"Came for the coffee, actually," Jace said.

"_I said oh,I cry oh.__  
><em>_Yeah, I saw sparks__  
><em>_Yeah, I saw sparks,__  
><em>_And I saw sparks,__  
><em>_Yeah, I saw sparks__  
><em>_Sing it out,"_

"So who is this?" Jace asked, glaring at Oliver.

"Oh! Sorry. Jace, this is Oliver Hathaway, we were best friends when we were little until middle school. We did everything together like chase Ice Cream trucks," I said, smiling.

"Until Middle school? Did you guys break up?"

"No. He moved away, and now he just came into town." I grinned.

"Oliver, this is Jace Wayland, my… my _neighbor_ and his adopted brother Alec and sister Isabelle Lightwood."

"Nice to meet you all." Oliver said extending his hand out. Jace shook his hand and I saw Oliver wince by the shake; everyone was quiet all of a sudden.

"Well, this is awkward" Alec said. Yes it was, considering Jace and I were making out a few days ago.

"So Oliver, when are you leaving?" Jace asked. The saying 'If looks could kill' ran through my head.

"Uh… not sure, really. Just looking into some colleges."

"It's very crowded in here. Why don't we all just sit here with you two." Jace said and pulled out a chair and sat down, followed by Isabelle and Alec, who looked uncomfortable.

"So Oliver, where did you come from?" Isabelle said, flipping her hair and smiling sweetly.

"Toronto, Canada."

"How is it up there? Compared to New York?"

"It's like New York. Busy, lots of traffic. The CN tower is a great place to see, if you ever travel there." He winked.

"What's the most dangerous thing you've ever done?" Isabelle asked.

"Oh, come on. The most dangerous thing he could have done would be driving without a seatbelt," Jace said. I decided to kick him under the table. He was being an ass.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. I glared at him.

"Well I'm learning to ride a motorcycle. I guess you could consider that dangerous because there's no protection if you crash except for your helmet," Oliver said proudly. Jace snorted.

"This is a request song from Clary Fray" said Eric in the mike and at that everyone turned their attention when they heard my name. "…'You Make Me Feel by Cobra Starship."

"I love this song! Oliver, Isabelle let's dance!" I grab their hands and pull them toward the makeshift dance floor, and we start dancing as the song starts.

"_La la la la la__  
><em>_La la na na na__  
><em>_La la la la la__  
><em>_La la na na na___

_"Girl I've been all over the world__  
><em>_Looking for you__  
><em>_I'm known for taking what I think I deserve__  
><em>_And you're overdue_

_"And if you listen you can hear me through the radio__  
><em>_In that bright white noise__  
><em>_What I been missing in my life__  
><em>_What I been dreaming of__  
><em>_You'll be that girl__  
><em>_You'll be that girl__  
><em>_You'll be-"_

I turned around to see Jace talking to Alec. I saw him look over and scowl at us.

"_Everything you want so let me get up there__  
><em>_I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere__  
><em>_Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like_

_"You make me feel that__  
><em>_La la la la la__  
><em>_You make me feel so__  
><em>_La la la la la__  
><em>_You make me feel that__  
><em>_La la la la la__  
><em>_You make me feel so__  
><em>_La la la la la__  
><em>_You,you make me feel that"_

Oliver was just swaying back and forth. Isabelle spun me around, then I spun her, she shaking her booty the entire time. Haha.

"_Get a little closer to me girl__  
><em>_And you'll understand__  
><em>_'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need__  
><em>_Well, then I'm your man_

_"And if I listen I can hear you through my radio__  
><em>_In that bright white noise__  
><em>_What I been missing in my life__  
><em>_What I been dreaming of__  
><em>_You'll be that girl__  
><em>_You'll be that girl__  
><em>_You'll be-_

_"Everything you want so let me get up there__  
><em>_I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere__  
><em>_Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like_

_"Ooh Everything you know I'm flipping upside down__  
><em>_Take you 'round the world__  
><em>_You know I like it loud__  
><em>_Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like_

_"Put your hands up__  
><em>_Put your hands up__  
><em>_Let the lights drop__  
><em>_Let the lights drop__  
><em>_Make my world stop__  
><em>_Make my world stop"_

Everyone was throwing their hands in the air at this point. Then I saw a girl approaching Jace and start asking if they wanted to dance. I watched as Jace and Alec got up and start dancing. I started glaring at the girl. Soon enough Jace left Alec and the girl and began walking my way.

"_You make me feel, oh__  
><em>_La la la la la__  
><em>_You make me feel that__  
><em>_La la la la la__  
><em>_You make me feel so__  
><em>_La la la la la__  
><em>_You make me feel that__  
><em>_La la la la la_"

"Can I steal Clary from you Oliver?" Jace shouted over the music, but he took my hand anyway, not waiting for a reply. Then the song changed- "Shiver" by Coldplay.

"We might have a lead on your situation; Magnus Bane might have some answers." He held my hand with one of his and his other hand rested on my back as he spun me around.

"_So I look in your direction,__  
><em>_But you pay me no attention,do you.__  
><em>_I know you don't listen to me.__  
><em>_cause you say you see straight through me, don't you._

_"On and on from the moment I wake,__  
><em>_To the moment I sleep,__  
><em>_I'll be there by your side,__  
><em>_Just you try and stop me,__  
><em>_I'll be waiting in line,__  
><em>_Just to see if you care."_

"Magnus Bane? Who is he?"

He leaned closer and whispered in my ear, "The high warlock of Brooklyn." I shivered at the feeling of his minty breath on my ear.

"_Did you want me to change?__  
><em>_Well I change for good.__  
><em>_And I want you to know.__  
><em>_That you'll always get your way,__  
><em>_I wanted to say,_

"_Don't you shiver? shiver, shiver__  
><em>_I'll always be waiting for you,__  
><em>_So you know how much I need ya,__  
><em>_But you never even see me, do you?__  
><em>_And this is my final chance of getting you."_

"So how many best guy friends do you have? First Simon now Oliver," he asked. Was that jealousy I detected?

"Well I never really had any girl friends you see… got a problem with that?"

"_On and on from the moment I wake...__  
><em>_Did you want me to change? ..._

_"Sing it loud and clear.__  
><em>_I'll always be waiting for you. (x3)__  
><em>_Yeah I'll always be waiting for you.__  
><em>_And it's you I see, but you don't see me.__  
><em>_And it's you I hear, so loud and clear.__  
><em>_I sing it loud and clear.__  
><em>_And I'll always be waiting for you,__  
><em>_So I look in your direction,"_

He spun me outwards and pulled me tight into his arms and looked into my eyes, and then released me into the previous position. "Were you trying to avoid me these past few days? I saw you in the café, and I'm pretty sure you saw me, but then you left?" He ended it on a question, like he wasn't quite sure.

"Not on purpose, I really didn't see you. I'm sorry." He looked like he didn't believe me.

"_But you pay me no attention,__  
><em>_And you know how much I need you,__  
><em>_But you never even seen me."_

He spun me outwards again and pulled me back and dipped me down. I gasped; his golden eyes were liquefied, they were so hypnotizing I could have gotten lost in them forever. I looked down at his lips, remembering how great they felt on mine a few days ago. The song ended, and we got brought to reality.

"Thanks everyone for coming! Have great night!" Kyle said in the microphone.

Jace then released me. I said, "Well, I'm going to congratulate Simon and the band… talk to you later?" with that I left Jace.

I made my way through the crowd until I got to Simon, then tapped him on the shoulder, "Simon that was great! The band sounded awesome; you guys are getting better and better."

"Thanks Clary it really means a lot; didn't know so many people would actually come, it's crazy."

"I know!"

"So who's that new guy you were talking with?"

"Oh, Oliver, he was my best friend when I was little, he just came into town." I saw his face fall a little.

"Don't worry, Simon, you'll still my Number One Best Friend." I nudged his arm.

He grinned. "Good," he said.

I turned to see if Jace was still there, but it looked like they had left already. Only Oliver was left; Jace didn't even say good-bye.

"Come on I'll introduce you," I said to Simon.

"Ok," he took off his guitar and put it in the stand.

"Oliver, this is Simon Lewis, my current best friend."

"Oh, I see; you replaced me." He grinned because I know he's joking. He's still my best friend.

"Nice to meet you," Simon said.

"You too." They both shook hands.

"Well I got to get going, Clary," Oliver said.

"Ok, if you want to hang out I still live in the same house."

"Cool, sure. Talk to you later, Simon."

"See you later." I watched him until he disappeared around the corner.

"Do you want to take a cab home together?" I asked Simon.

"Yeah sure, when we're done packing up."

Well, tonight was definitely a night to remember.

This is the longest chapter ever! Well maybe cause I put song lyrics, that's why its longer… HeHe… I hope you guys enjoyed it! Good nite!

-Vampchick09 ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, so like its been more than a week, sorry…but I had trouble writing and thanxs to my Beta reader She gave me a brilliant idea! Which I changed quite a bit of the idea, but it has the same concept I think…hehe. Anyways on with the Chapter! **

****NEW BETA VERSION****

Clary's POV

_It was midnight and I was skating around the frozen pond. I wore my white leather jacket, a sweater and red scarf, mittens, and a toque that had a sea otter face._

_I spun in circles with my eyes closed, feeling the winter breeze against my cheeks. Suddenly I bumped into someone, and I opened my eyes and rubbed my nose, which I hit._

"_Jace?"_

"_Clary, are you following me?" he gave me a smug look, like he was Jesus himself and he knew it._

"_Following you?"_

"_I know I'm beautiful, but there's no need to stalk," he said._

"_I believe I was here first," I said matter-of-factly. I turned around to skate the other way but he caught my _

_wrist and spun me towards his chest. He looked into my eyes and kissed my cold nose, which looked like _

_Rudolph the Red-Nosed-Reindeer's._

_I broke free from his arms and skated to gain momentum. I attempted to do an Axel jump but unfortunately I _

_did not land on my feet gracefully. "Oww!" I said._

"_Clary, are you okay, does your head hurt?" Jace asked, hovering over me._

"_I bumped my head, but my ankle got the worst of it," I said. He tucked an arm under my head, his face now _

_mere inches away from mine. I wished he would kiss me again like the other night. It was like he was reading _

_my mind, and he bent down to kiss me. I lay there frozen, mostly because I was freezing. But his lips were so _

_warm I could feel heat rising up fast. I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer, into a deeper kiss. _

_I pulled away only when I needed to breathe._

_"Jace," I whispered in his ear._

_"Hmm," he mumbled as he kissed my neck._

"_Oh, Jace…"_

"_Clary!"_

I turned around in bed to turn off my alarm.

"Clary!"

I woke up to a pair of golden eyes. "Jace? You're in my room. Why?"

"Your mom let in," he paused for a moment, "Having a good dream?" he then asked, and smirked.

"It was a very captivating dream," I said.

"Yes…my voice can be quite alluring," he grinned.

"What?"

"You talk in your sleep." _Oh no, what did he hear._

"Well, what was it?" I asked.

"Let's see, it was something along the lines of, _'Jace, you are such a great kisser mmm…' _he joked. I just stared in

shock at him until I realized he never said why he was here.

"Anyways, why you here?" I asked again.

"I came to take you to Magnus Bane. Isabelle and Alec are waiting, so hurry and get dressed." He eyed me up and

down and I suddenly felt my face getting hot.

I quickly put on dark jeans and a fitted V-neck that's says "Do the Monster Smash." Simon made me get it. I admit it's

kinda cute. I looked for my jacket, brushed my teeth, and headed downstairs.

"Morning, mom. I'm going out with Jace, I'll be back later." I coughed, and I noticed my throat was quite scratchy

today. What was weirder was that the chandelier shook. I heard Mom say an 'okay' in reply from somewhere near the

kitchen, and I opened the door to Simon, who was about to knock.

"Simon, what's up?" he looked at me and then to Jace.

"Oh, I just came to see if you wanted to go get breakfast."

"Sorry Simon, but I was about to go out with Jace somewhere. Do you want to join us?" I asked him. I didn't want him

to feel left out. I turned around to close the door and coughed once more. The chandelier shook again.

"Um…well, sure," Simon said unsurely, "Do you have a sore throat?"

"I'm fine, it's nothing," I waved it off, then turned to Jace and said, "Can Simon come with us? He won't be trouble I

promise. He'll be quiet as a mouse."

Jace glared for a second before growling out, "Fine."

I smiled at him in thanks and turned to Simon, "Come on Simon, let's go."

Fifteen minutes later we arrived at the apartment where the Lightwoods said that Magnus Bane lived. He was

obviously not someone that willing gave out information to teenagers, because they all looked nervous as they stood on

his front stoop.

Alec rang the buzzer and a moment later a low voice came over the speaker, "Who is it, to disturb Magnus the

Magnificent." The voice sounded royal and arrogant all rolled into one.

"Alec Lightwood, and my friends. We came on a business matter," Alec said confidently into the speaker.

There was a pause, and then the voice said, "Alright, then," and we were buzzed in.

We opened the door to find a hallway accompanied by a staircase. The apartment was on the second floor, so we

climbed the staircase. At the top was a young-ish looking man standing in a doorway with dark spiked hair and a lean

build.

"Magnus, this is Clary Fray," Jace said. "We were wondering why she seems to see what Shadow Hunters can see.

Can you help?" I couldn't help but notice how Magnus seemed to be covered in sparkle, and he had the wildest cat slit eyes.

He motioned with his finger to follow him, and he lead us into what appeared to be some sort of living room. We sat

down before he answered Jace's question, "I can, but it's gonna cost you," he said seriously.

"We don't have money to pay you," Alec said.

"Hmm…" he said thoughtfully, looking Alec up and down, " I'm sure we can come up with an agreement." He winked

at Alec, and I thought I'd never see him blush like he did just now.

"Why have you brought the mundane with you?" Magnus asked, looking at Simon.

"I prom-" I started, But Jace interrupted me.

"Clary insisted to bring Simon, he won't be trouble." He looked at me as though to stop me from doing something

wrong or saying something I shouldn't say.

"Very well, let me check the Great White book." Magnus left the room and came back with a book that was more

than 2 inches thick.

"Hmm…what kind of symptoms does she have?"

"Uh, Clary?" Jace looked in my direction.

"Well, I'm not sure really, but I've been coughing but that's it. I don't see how that can be connected."

"Coughing, that doesn't help me much now, does it." Magnus said and closed the book.

"Here's what you should do, just drink some water with honey to smooth out the itch in your throat, ok darling?" He

sounded sarcastic, and he probably was, because we had just traveled all this way to be told what my mother could have.

"Sure thing," I said. I coughed again, harder than the last couple times, and I saw the glasses on the table rattle.

Actually, it was more than a rattle. It was really more of a migrate to the opposite end of the table.

"Is it just me, or did anybody else see those glasses move to the other side of the table?" Simon asked.

"No, it's not you, they definitely moved," Isabelle said.

No one was sure of what to say next. Then Magnus spoke up, "That is very strange. Did your coughing do that?" I

nodded my head, even though I was hoping it wasn't true. "Tell me if it gets worse Clary. You're dismissed." We all got

up to leave, and I could tell Jace was about to protest, but I put a hand to his chest and shook my head. Now wasn't

the time, when there were still so many unanswered questions.

Before we could leave though, Magnus said, "Alec right?" Alec nodded. "Can I see you for moment?"

"Uh, sure," Alec said.

We all exited the apartment while Alec stayed behind and we went to wait outside on the sidewalk.

"Let's go eat, I'm starving!" Jace said. " And since I'm quite the gentleman, I'll let the ladies pick where….Simon,

where should we go?" Jace smiled his smug smile.

"Very funny," Simon glared at him. "There's a place called Taki's down the street."

"Great choice!" Isabelle said. Right then Alec came out of the door. He looked a little flushed, but was otherwise good

at hiding his emotions.

"What did he want?" I asked.

"Nothing really, c'mon let's go!"

A few minutes later we arrived at Taki's Restaurant, and we chose a booth in a darker corner.

The waitress came over a moment later. Her name tag read Kylie. She was wearing a blouse that was obviously too

tight for chest, which made her boobs push out even more. "Hello Jace," she said flirtatiously. "What would like to

order?"

I groaned. Jace smirked at me. "I'll have a Medium-rare steak," Jace said, then winked at her.

"I'll have a Greek salad and Primavera pasta. Thank you," Isabelle ordered.

Kylie turned to Alec who said, "I'll have a burger."

Then she turned to Simon who responded, "Burger and fries." I could tell Simon was having a hard time looking at her

in the eyes. He always pushed up his glasses when he was around girls, and now wasn't an exception.

Finally she reluctantly turned to me and asked politely, "How 'bout you miss?"

"I'll have a chicken burger and fries, thanks." The waitress left then, leaving a slightly-awkward silence in her wake.

"That waitress is Hot," said Simon with a capital H on the hot. I punched him in the arm.

"Oww! What the hell was that for?"

"She's a _slutty_ waitress, that's what she is," I corrected.

The food came shortly after. As the others dug into their food-Jace wolfed down his steak like he hadn't eaten in

days, while Isabelle delicately picked at her salad-I tried not to chomp down on my burger, since Jace was across

from me.

We finished eating in almost silence, and as Alec went to pay the bill, I coughed so hard the glasses broke and the

drinks spilled onto the entire table.

"Holy Crap!" blurted Simon.

"Jace, what just happened?" I tried not to look scared but it was awfully hard when glass broke after you coughed.

"Not sure. Clary, let's get you home." He was rubbing my arm with his hand going up and down, trying to sooth me. I

laid my head on his shoulder and held his hand as we headed for his car.

After a while we arrived at my place and I told Jace that I would be fine.

"I'll come back and check on you later," Jace said. "I'll give you my number in case you need me: (214) 359-2013.

Don't be afraid to call or text me at anytime."

I nodded to reassure him. "Have a good night's sleep, ok?" he said, and I nodded again. There were several emotions

running across his face. Worry was one of them. He took my face between his hands and he leaned his head down to

kiss my forehead.

"Ok, good night," he said finally, and then left the room to let me sleep.

**There you go! There's the next chapter and ch. 7 will be up shortly cause I'm half done writing it! (or close ****to finish) HaHa! Anyways gotta go! Its like 11:20 pm… yah ok bye!**

**-Vampchick09 ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, so this is like the fastest I have updated, I thought it would be nice since you guys are great sticking with and the story. **

**Did anyone see the new Hunger Games trailer? Are any of you guys goin to the Midnight screening of Breaking Dawn P. 1…I am! **

**I was listing to E.T by Katy Perry while typing this out…HeHe :)**

***New Beta'd Chapter 7***

Clary's POV

That night I had a fever of 102 F. My mom came into my room to check on me and noticed how bad I looked, "Clary,

honey you look more pale than usual. Do you want me to make you some soup?" I nodded. "Ok, just relax here in bed

and I'll bring the soup up in a minute."

"Ok." My voice sounded hoarse.

Mom came over and felt my forehead and said, "Oh, my goodness you're burning up!"

"Can-you -" I coughed; I shook my head to say never mind. I could tell my voice wouldn't last much longer- I had

probably lost it completely already. My mom left the room, and I grabbed my phone to text Jace: _Jace, I lost my _

_voice! I can't speak, literally._

A minute later he texted back in response, _Oh no, maybe you have laryngitis. That usually lasts 2 days and you _

_just need rest. If it lasts longer than a week, maybe Magnus can help._

* * *

><p>On the fourth day, my Mom was getting so worried that she took me to see the doctor. She told him she suspected it<p>

was laryngitis, and the doctor took some tests.

Dr. Watson looked at his clipboard with a strange look on his face and said, "Mrs. Fray, it looks like your daughter

has something more severe than laryngitis. It's very strange; we haven't seen anything like this. Its disrupting her lungs

and her larynx." I gave him a confused look and he clarified, "Your voice box."

My mom gasped and exclaimed, "Oh my goodness."

"It may be fatal and leave her mute permanently," the doctor said as an afterthought.

_What? Mute forever? This can't be happening, I need my voice back. _

* * *

><p>When we got back home, I told Jace, Isabelle, Alec and Simon what the doctor had said, by writing it on paper. They<p>

took me to Magnus, and not even he could figure out what was wrong.

Isabelle came over to keep me company, reading fashion magazines and Cosmo articles.

We were sitting on my bed flipping through them when she said, "Remember your friend we met at the café?…Oliver?"

I nodded in response. "I kinda noticed the way he looked at you when you guys were dancing. I think he likes you

more than a friend," she said with a knowing look on her face. "Looks like Jace has got competition," she added.

I scrambled to get my new chalkboard, and quickly write down a response, "We're only friends."

Isabelle gave me a look like I was insane for not picking up on this, "Oh, come on. It's so obvious." I gave her a

confused look that stood for _How? _"It's in the way he says your name. And a man's feet always point towards what

they want, and his never left your direction."

I laughed, but of course nothing came out. I wrote, "I don't believe you. No comp. b/n O & J

"Whatever you say, Clary." She rolled her eyes and then changed the subject, "Will you come with me to the store? I

have to buy this new Mascara in the magazine." I just nodded.

* * *

><p>We ended up at Wal-Mart, and Isabelle went straight to the cosmetics section. "Which should I get: 'Emerald Green'<p>

or 'Royal Blue'?" I pointed to the one that looked like royal blue. I noticed Isabelle's eyes go wide at something behind me.

That's when I heard his voice, "Hey Clary, how's it going?" Suddenly I realized that he didn't know I lost my voice. I

turned around and looked him in the eyes and smiled uncomfortably.

Isabelle intercepted to save me, "Oliver, is it? Clary lost her voice, so she has to write to answer you for now."

He looked worried as he said, "How did it happen?" I took out my chalk board and wrote, "Don't know. It's like sever

laryngitis, but we don't know anything yet." I noticed his feet were pointing towards me, so I moved out of the way, but

his feet followed me.

"Hopefully your voice- " I quickly moved again, out of the line of his feet. "Clary, what are you- " _Oh no he can't like _

_me I gotta get out of here, _I thought.

"We have to go," I wrote quickly on the chalk board.

"Well, at least let me drive you home," Oliver offered.

Isabelle looked at me, concerned and apologizing, before saying, "Well, I guess that's okay. Thank you, Oliver."

The whole car ride I was thinking along the lines of, _Clary, you're being ridiculous. Oliver and I are just friends. _

_Quit jumping at shadows. _

We stopped at a red light ona corner where a lady was selling roses. She came up to the car, and to be courteous,

Oliver rolled down one of the windows so we could hear her, "Hello dear, would you like to buy a rose or two?" I

shook my head no.

"Sure, I'll get two," Oliver said, and handed a couple dollar bills to her. She handed him the roses and then offered me

one, "Here you go, Clary. One for you, and one for Isabelle." I shook my head frantically. This couldn't be happening.

"What's the matter?" he said. He looked hurt and confused; two things I never really wanted to see on his face.I took

off my seat belt and jumped out of the unmoving car, leaving Izzy behind, who was yelling my name.

I turned the corner and a man in a dark coat stopped me. "Well hello cutie, you by yourself?" He had the seductive

voice of a predator luring in prey. My gut instinct was yelling vampire. I was too terrified to write down on my board,

or even move a muscle, for that matter.

"Cat got your tongue? It's alright I like quiet ones better." He smiled, and suddenly his fangs came out, and the veins

around his eyes became darker. In a blink of an eye he attacked me and I screamed the hardest I could, hoping that

something would come out. To my great surprise, the vampire fell to the ground covering his ears. Glass was shattering

everywhere.

Out of nowhere Jace jumped into view with a stake and killed the vampire while he was down. "Clary, are you

alright?" he asked when he finished.

"Yeah," I said. Jace and I both gasped. "My voice! It's back," I exclaimed. Jace took me in his arms and kissed me.

"I missed hearing your beautiful voice," he said when our lips parted. I blushed, and he kissed me again more deeply,

so I pulled him closer.

When we finally parted for air, he said, "I was tracking down that rogue vampire, thanks."

"Uh…you're welcome?" I said uncertainly.

"How did you do that?"

"I'm… not sure. Let me try again." We walked around until we found a window that wasn't broken on the second floor

of and abandoned building.

"You better cover your ears." I said. He looked at me skeptically, with his eyebrows raised, but he did it anyways after

a moment.

I cleared my throat, inhaled, and screamed. Jace flinched a little at the sound through his hands. His eyes widened

when the window above us shattered.

I stopped screaming and he lowered his hands slowly from his ears. He continued to gaze in wonder at the frame in

which the window was a moment ago. After a moment he took my hand and said, "C'mon let's go tell the others," and

then lead me down the street into the night.

**I think that was a good chapter right? What do you think? Tell me…REVIEW!**

**-Vampchick09 ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys…I know I haven't updated in like a month. But the thing is I had written the new chapter like 2 weeks ago, and gave it to my beta reader. Soo I was wondering do you want to have the slightly Crappy New chapter now? Or the New Beta'd chapter when it comes out and I post it up?**

**So let's vote on it shall we****!****? **

**-new**_** beta'd **_** chapter, when I get it back?**

**OR**

**-slightly **_**crappy **_**new chapter now? **

**I'll let you guys now by the end of the night..ok?...Well then cya later.**

**-Vampchick09 ****:****D **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's Chapter 8…And I'm thinkin of ending this soon like in 3 more chapters or something. Thanx 2 all my reviewers! K?...ok. (Lake Lyn is not Poisonous in this chapter. This isn't beta'd Yet. So when it is I'll upload the new one.)**

**P.S. I read Clockwork Prince! YAY! At the end I'll rant a bit about how I thought the ending went. You don't have to read it, but you can if you want to. **

***there's a bit of spoilers if you haven't read Clockwork Prince. :P***

* * *

><p><span>Clary's POV<span>

I see Simon sitting at my door step. "Hey Simon, were you waiting for me?" He just stands there gaping at me.

"Yah…cause- "

"Yes my voice is back, I was about to tell the others, wanna come?"

"Yah."

We went back to Jace's place. Isabelle was already home. "Clary I can't believe you ran out the car in the middle of the street!" Izzy exclaimed.

"She did what?" Simon said. Alec and Jace were laughing.

"Just because Oliver bought us roses from some lady doesn't mean you run out of the car."

"He bought you roses…" Jace said low and dangerous.

"…Alec, Izzy, listen since Clary got her voice back she developed a power like a banshee. Show them."

"Sorry I ran, I don't know what got into me."

"Oh, Clary your voice." Izzy hugged me.

"Do you mind if I could break a glass cup to show you guys?" I asked Izzy.

"Yah go ahead, just make sure it's a plain one."

I cleared my throat and blew, and saw the glass cup shatter before me.

* * *

><p>Jace told us that we should head up to Lake Lyn and practice my power where no one can hear us. We took his car and headed for the Lake. We made a pit stop at a hardware store to Simon's Request. He was smiling since Izzy was sitting next to him and Alec on his other side, looking annoyed. I sat in the front with Jace. I felt electricity flow through me when Jace laced his free hand through mine.<p>

"We're are going to need glass door panels, this harness that Clary will put on to see if her sonic waves will make her fly…" Simon said.

"Fly? You're Crazy." I said. Izzy pulled me away from Simon.

"Clary, since we are you to Lake Lyn I took the Liberty to pack bikini's for us, and you are going to where it." She said. I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it when she glared at me.

"It's Final." Izzy said.

Half an hour later we arrived in the middle of nowhere.

"Where are we again?" Simon asked.

"Lake Lyn, and over there is a cabin in case we plan to stay." Jace winks at me.

"Here, everyone take earmuffs or be deaf for life…" Jace snickered. "…Clary now stand in front and scream."

I inhale as much as I could and screamed. The glass door shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Holy Crap!" said Simon "That's Amazing, what your doing is incredible. You're hitting a pitch with sound waves at the same frequency as the glass. That's why it shattered-"

"There goes nerd boy rambling on."

"Shut up Jace." I lightly punched him in the arm, which is quite hard. My poor hand.

"- Your larynx is like any other muscle in the body. You can control it."

"Jace, do you think we should tell the Clave about Clary's new ability." Alec asked.

"I'm not sure about the Clave, just yet."

We headed over to the cabin and Simon strap the harness on me. Jace stay on the ground while me, Simon, Alec, Isabelle were on the roof.

"Clary you need the sound waves to be supersonic, and they should carry you."

"You better be right about this Simon."

"Don't worry Clary; Jace will catch you if this doesn't work." Isabelle told me. I feel my cheeks get warm, I'm kinda hoping this doesn't work, so I can feel Jace's strong arms around me.

"Ready, 1…2…3… GO!"

"AAHHH! This isn't workinnnggg-" Ugh. I landed right on top of Jace's body, you can't really say it was a soft landing since his upper body is quite hard. Daamnn.

"You enjoy this don't you." He looks up at me with his liquid eyes and smirks.

"Falling off a building? No not really." I grin.

My next test for me was if I could see if I could use my power as human sonar, underwater. And believe it or not it was Jace's Idea. He just wants to see me in a bikini.

"If Clary's screams hit a frequency pitch of sound waves, would that work as sonar for under-"

Izzy interrupts him. "Yah! All of us could go swimming while Clary uses her power to find us."

"C'mon Clary lets go and get change." Izzy

* * *

><p>"Okay, the light blue and white stripes bikini is the one I'll be wearing." The top wrapped around your neck.<p>

"And this deep purple one is the one you'll be wearing. Go and put this one, Jace won't be able to keep off you you." My bikini tied at the back so it was strapless in front view, and had draw strings on each side of the panties.

"But Izzy I was just-"

"No butts. Now change you sexy thing." I felt my face heat up. Ugh. Why can't I stop blushing?

I came out of the bathroom and Isabelle just had to whistle.

"You look Amazing in that bikini! Let's go."

I never realized that Jace would be shirtless until now, when I walked out and saw him; and this time without my binoculars.

* * *

><p><span>Jace's POV<span>

We were waiting for the girls, while Simon went on blabbering on about some nerdy shit.

"Hope the girls don't take long cause they-"

"Cause they what?" I asked annoyed. I turn around to see what he was staring at. It was Clary and Izzy, My God Clary look excruciatingly sexy with her flaming red hair, her exposed body in that dark purple bikini, I wasn't sure if it was me or if her legs looked longer.

* * *

><p><span>Clary's POV<span>

"Guys ready?" My God seeing is perfect toned body up close is too much to bear.

"Like what you see?" I blushed, damn you Blush! Simon came up to me and whispered in my ear. "Isabelle looks amazing, especially her long legs."

"Simon, I don't think your Izzy's type no-offense."

"Ohh."

"I think you're a bit nerdy for her, just saying."

"I don't think your Jace's type. Your too short, _no-offense_." He says back.

The water is colder this time of year, it is October after all. It takes a while to get used to. I waited 10mins. Swimming around til I started looking for them. At the corner of my eye I saw something glowy and shimmery, but when I turned to see what it is, it was gone.

I let out a shout and the sound waves resonated back to me from the location where Isabelle was as I saw in the distance as I swam to her; next I found Simon having trouble holding his breath, he is a mundie after all. So he went to the surface with Isabelle. Soon I found Alec who was not quite far. Now Jace had gone far, it took me more than 3mins to find him, and when I did he smirked. He took me into his arms and kissed me. It's definitely harder if you want to French underwater. We went up to the surface before we choke to death underwater.

"Your Amazing, you know that." Jace said.

"It wouldn't hurt to hear that more often." I giggled. We joined the others.

"Look over there, those girls. I think they are coming this way." Alec said.

"Guys I have a bad feeling about them." Jace said.

The 5 girls finally reached us. There was something different about them; I just couldn't figure it out what it is.

"Well aren't you boys gorgeous sight." Said the brunette.

"Especially you blondie." Said the black hair girl; The black hair girl lightly touches Jace's arm. I was raging inside.

"Don't." Jace growled. The blonde smirked and did something quite unexpected, she started singing.

"_Somewhere over the rainbow way up high, there's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby…" _

Then the brunette started. "…_Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue, and the dreams that you dare to dream, really do come true."_

The girl with short spiky hair sang next. _"Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me, where troubles melt like…"_

"What are you guys, an opera?" Simon said yawning.

"…_Lemon drops away above the chimney top, that's where you'll find me."_

I notice my eyelids getting heavy, I see Jace, and the rest of them yawning and falling asleep.

"_Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly, birds fly over the window, why then, oh why can't I?" _ I was seconds away of falling asleep when I heard Izzy scream. "AHH!" Izzy got dragged underwater. Those girls are attacking us. They had fish tails, and fangs, they're Mermaids.

Alec and Jace were fighting them off as best as they could without weapons. Izzy swam to shore when she got free.

"Let go of me!" Simon! I have to save him. I swim over and punch the mermaid in the face and scream, she screeches but doesn't let Simon go. NO! he's getting away!

"Valentine will be back in power, you'll all see!" said the girl with the short spiky hair.

"Clary! Help!"

* * *

><p><strong>DUN, DUN, DUNNN. Its kinda cliffy right Well tell me wht you think. I personally think its kinda crappy, but oh well.<strong>

***Spoilers* Ok then, so I thought that the ending was **_**really heart breaking!**_** Like Jem had to propose to Tessa and she said YES! I can't believe and at the same time we find out that Will never had a curse. Then he tells Tessa that he loves and she saids that she's engaged to Jem. It was really heart breaking reading when Will finds out. Its too much to bear. I'm totally TEAM Will, and I hope Tessa realizes that she belongs with Will. It was a really good book. I like Jem hes really sweet and all, but I think Will and Tessa are better match. ;) (Just saying hehe..)**

**C YA LATER BYE!**

**-Vampchick09 :)**


End file.
